


The Pioneer

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 【文中提及的别家车手为了架空需要分别修改了名字如有粉请勿介意。】





	The Pioneer

洗完澡躺回床上，朴灿烈挪一寸，再一寸，从后面环住了吴世勋的腰，额头靠在他脊柱。小心翼翼之外有点自打脸的局促，哼哧半天问：“世勋……我那辆车呢？”

吴世勋之前的困意磨了大半，决定重新生气，又不好直接表露，矜持地晾了一分钟（心底在数）以供朴灿烈反思，丝毫不知背后那人见他不答，以为他睡着了，没有负担地轻轻撤手打算明天再说。

吴世勋反手抓一个枕头砸他的脸，朴灿烈在柔软的凹陷中呜呜嗷嗷，大力揉了几下用以泄愤后吴世勋冷冷道：“现在知道问了？”朴灿烈从后边露出一只眼睛眨了眨。

“被我烧了。”朴灿烈捂心口做中弹倒地状。

“睡觉！”吴世勋仰面倒下：“在总基地，李总同意过先存那儿。你想看，我们明天一起去看；你想拿回家，我们就去租个单间车库。”

“好。”

过了许久，他才微微转头向朴灿烈，鬓角的头发压到脸侧，像什么绘本故事里遥远国度的最小最受宠的王子，感情丰沛，关注所有事尤其是自己放在心上的。踌躇片刻，吴世勋问：“你是真的可以？”

朴灿烈差点就把半小时前山上那段告诉他了，但想想众人皆惊的2’27.6，落在他眼里只如投石于心，荡开去的波纹都是苦的。拿这样的成绩去赛道上说事，不敢想象。往日漂亮羽毛还有呢，他实在不甘亲手拔光，现个谁都可以来踩一脚的原形。

所以他含糊了一下，“就先看看，别的以后再说。”

吴世勋打哈欠：“怎样都好。”一连十余天的奔波应酬再加上两人的摩擦，眼下一时松懈，声调低软更像讲梦话，吴世勋还坚持不懈：明白吗？怎样都可以，我都支持。

朴灿烈看着他睫毛搭垂的影子，那片浓黑仿佛无限扩大，成为岛屿自动托举，使他得以站到实地。他没再答话，关灯，把空调被扯去吴世勋身上。

最早他还是个杂牌小车队里跑商业赛的大学肄业生，技师干雨胎不分，第四圈胎就耗得差不多，换胎动作又慢，硬生生把朴灿烈跑出的优势浪费了；第六圈直接失控，在草坪上铲出狰狞的土道。朴灿烈在一边静静地看油箱冒烟和引擎室里隐约的火光，不知出于什么心态，他笑了。那个时候开始下毛毛雨，不断有别的赛车从身边呼啸而过，闪光灯打断他堪称诡异的笑，朴灿烈与举着相机的吴世勋生平第一次对视。他发誓当时第一反应很想砸了这狗屁记者的相机，尽管后来知道吴世勋不是什么记者，是拍一张图的工资还不够买一张正规拉力赛门票的摄影师。他瞪着黑发黑衬衫的吴世勋，粗声粗气一挥手臂：“你拍我干嘛？”

“你为什么要笑？”两人的问题是叠在一处的。吴世勋被他吼得也有点歉疚，正要道歉，紧接着见这高个愣了愣，从浓烟和赛场干事的包围中走到面前，正儿八经回答他：“就是觉得挺好笑。”朴灿烈倒着拇指向场外一圈，画了个大弧，“这一堆，跑十年跑不过我，”，最后点回自己身上：“但每个的车，都比我好。”

吴世勋看愣了。天地阴晦雨幕如织，烟焰中一身红赛车服的倒霉车手笑出一种黑色幽默。他不知道朴灿烈是真的油然而生一股荒谬，同时理所应当地觉得他与最高荣誉只差一辆好车，好车以后总会有。反正不再会是眼前这种贴满功能饮料小广告、随时爆缸的车。

“你拍的呢？我看看。”朴灿烈根本懒得理会车队经理在远处的催促，仰头呆了一会儿忽然对吴世勋说。

吴世勋很犹豫，也有点紧张，他总担心朴灿烈要做什么暴力举动，还是把相机递过去了。

对方双手的手套没摘，捧着相机如此点评：你拍电影呢。最后命令式的语气：不准发听见没？我以后肯定会是一流车手很出名的，我要形象的。

吴世勋当然没发，他亲自去暗房把底片洗了许多张，放在一个盒子里。此后这个盒子跟随他们从破落的城郊出租屋、F3自费车队分配宿舍、迈凯轮总部再到现在的家。他数次想拿给朴灿烈看，我们的开始本来就不是光明灿烂的，是哪里失败就一起在哪里趴够了才起来的。最后还是没拿出手，这摄影师吴世勋在被称为“最能拍出赛场感和故事感”之前的第一个作品。

第二天早上两人难得双双赖床，吴世勋生物钟醒挺早，坐起来还又被朴灿烈扑回去，手脚并用箍在他身上，两条长腿夹住吴世勋一条腿那种。

我靠，吴世勋无奈：你属狗的吗你要不再舔我几口？

朴灿烈当真凑到他耳边汪汪了两声，没睁眼：“你接活儿又不要上班打卡的吧，今天就看车一件事？”

吴世勋想了想也没什么不对。要命的是朴灿烈晨起那声音啊，祸国殃民，他一个劲地往前面钻，被朴灿烈揽得动弹不得，遂放弃，应了声“嗯”。

“那躺着，再睡会。”

一会会到下午，给李维宁打电话那头说今天要谈业务陪不了，前台小吴认识的直接让他们带着你们去看。

“怎么着，灿烈是……？”李维宁又期待满怀了。

吴世勋笑着打太极：“买了总不能当摆设。”

“别的我就不知道了。”

基地门口。吴世勋先进去，走了两步发现人没跟上，一回头就见朴灿烈仰头看着玻璃穹顶，以及穹顶之上的巨幅汽厂广告。乔纳奇——迈凯轮在他出事的下半场就换上的替补车手，金红的头发，官方赛车服下紧实的、毫无损伤的肌肉，那样年轻，不惧变故与摔打，即便只是个平面形象，都让人感到一代换一代的潮头。

朴灿烈再看了几眼，发现广告上整个车队里熟悉的脸孔已不到三张，过去一年多他刻意回避相关信息，只知道拉塞转会去了威廉姆斯、新进一个尚恩，队内服装配色也变了……他低头一笑，对上隔着玻璃幕墙注视他的吴世勋。吴世勋又带点压不住的凄惶神情，张了张嘴，最后也只能叫他：“…灿烈。”

他拉开门，大步走过去。

“不想看我们现在走就行，你不是要看蜘蛛侠吗？”

朴灿烈哭笑不得，心想这转接也太快了。他搂过吴世勋肩膀，紧了紧力道，口吻平淡：“没这么矫情。来都来了，不怕。”

向前台要了钥匙后下去负二层，倏然变凉变潮湿的空气令朴灿烈有些后知后觉的近乡情怯。那句“不怕”说到底更像讲给自己听。

吴世勋把遥控钥匙给他：“你来？”

朴灿烈抬胳膊，摁下去的时候手还是略抖，电子门缓缓上移，一点点现出曾经随他跑过两年的、两次事故的车。

他在原地站了半分钟，然后快步走向车侧，直接平躺下来看底盘。接着用手指戳了戳扩散器，看到DRS还剩一半时眉头展开，特别激动地握拳转半圈，起身时脑袋在尾翼上撞了一下，偌大空间，回音不绝。

吴世勋边笑边摇头，朴灿烈是不是还忘了这有个人？不过他这种一靠近赛车便将空间都绝对压缩、空气都直接提纯的状态，真的很久没有过了。他意识不到自己的八颗白牙。吴世勋看着，想真好啊——只要你开心。人生一趟短途旅行，你要极速要突进，没什么能真正让你慢下来。

朴灿烈还在那如久别重逢的情人一样和车缠缠绵绵腻腻歪歪之时，手机铃声响起，他挺不高兴掏出来一看，正是昨晚上刚存上的胖子的电话。

“烈哥在哪儿呢？”接起来劈头这么一句。

“和你嫂子二人世界，”朴灿烈习惯性调侃，手拂过车身后部鲨鱼鳍。吴世勋冷冷嘀咕：拉倒吧我只是你和你的车之间一名微不足道的第三者……说起来，我为什么要卖房给自己请回一位情敌？！

“说正经的！”胖子急了，有事找你。

“怎么？”朴灿烈很不讲究地在裤子上擦擦手，其实也是从前他跑拉力赛的老习惯了。

“就我那小老板，从早上到现在没个消停要再见你一回。”

“车我还真不要了，”朴灿烈回想金钟仁那行事风格，虽算不上顶讨厌，但和这群祖宗不是一路人，若非迫不得已，交集当然越少越好。“你跟他说找乔纳奇拉塞崇拜去，我已经过气了。”

吴世勋已在五步开外冲他挑眉，意思是“我看你桃花运可以啊”，朴灿烈悚然一震，越发义正辞严向谌琛道：没事了吧？没事我挂了！少带着你老板破坏我家庭和谐。

“操，”谌琛想我本来还打算和你循序渐进水到渠成一番，管不了那么多了！他大叫：“给个准话！你昨天那个嗨劲儿，是不是想从头再来了？”

平地扔下个原子弹似的，朴灿烈撑了一把侧箱，找到支点。从头再来、从头再来。他没想过吗？所有人认为他山穷水尽时他还在那推石头扮演西西弗斯，给多少赞助商陪过笑脸喝酒喝到胃出血，他从来都没想过要结束，又何来从头。

“我只问你想不想。”谌琛语调突然变得很郑重。

“知道我在哪吗？”朴灿烈没接话：“我和世勋在附属车队那总基地，要说事儿就快来。”

“？！不会有我想的——”

“少废话，快来。”

二十分钟后有人坐电梯下来了，谌琛从前在迈凯轮总部领不差的薪金，又是常出现在赛事转播中的标志性体型，前台倒也认得，没多流程便放人。吴世勋听得一声长嚎，旋风般奔到车边的做派绝不输朴灿烈半分。

“靠，你们还真买了！”

朴灿烈不好意思纠正道：“别，我一吃软饭的，我老婆买的。”

吴世勋作势踹他，又和谌琛比了个手势：好久不见。

谌琛看这看那，直面朴灿烈：“你怎么说？”

胖子认真起来，十足的目如岩下电光。像抵着他心口烫了一小块，血液全往那处狂冲，热起来，每个细胞中锣鼓齐鸣，喧响震天。朴灿烈开口都有点困难了，他稳稳声线：“你先看底盘。”

“看了，原装哪能给你得，撤了。”

“但动力单元还在。”

“别指望，”谌琛迅速接上：“核心技术肯定也撤了。就算没撤，前年的过时，该大改多少次。”

“你怎么说？”朴灿烈把问题回抛：“就说你行不行吧。”

“嘿（一声），我当然行了。你行不行？”

“我也行。”

“那就行。”

吴世勋在边上听他们绕弯子听得憋屈，不爽道：“一个个的都在扯什么淡呢！”正逢朴灿烈霍然转身，他一看朴灿烈的脸和眼睛，就都明白了。他再度与那双特别亮的眼眸劈面交锋。

破云而来的闪电。雨中不熄的火焰。

朴灿烈问他：世…世勋。他居然有点结巴。

吴世勋点点头：“我不是说了吗，怎样都可以，我都支持。”


End file.
